Or Something More?
by Gandalf3213
Summary: What if you were beaten near to death and locked inside a refrigerator? What if your twin brother was the only companion you had? What if you had abandoned all hope of rescue? This is the story.
1. Our Story

**I don't own it.**

There have always been ghosts in the machines...

Random segments of code that have grouped together to form unexpected protocols...

Unanticipated, these free radicals engendered questions of free will. creativity, and even the nature of what we might call the soul...

Why is it that when some robots are left in darkness, they will seek out the light?

Why is it that when robots are stored in an empty space, they will group together rather than stand alone?

How do we explain this behavior? Random segments of code? Or is it something more?

-I, Robot

We are younger then you are.

We are smarter then you.

We are more athletic then you are.

We are in more danger then you can ever imagine.

Our mother is a brain surgeon, a respectable profession. Her patients are usually normal people who have had some bad luck. Usually. Sometimes, one or two of the family members of the people shecouldn't save...It's terrifying. We found one trying to break into the house. We managed to dial 911 before anything serious happened.

Dad? He may be a rocket scientist, but he's not exactly street smart. People are always trying to steal his ideas. They sometimes succede. One of the most notable tried to steal it right out of his lab on Take-Your-Kid-To-Work-Day.

Our sister's job puts us in the most danger, though. Our sister is a superhero. The villans...you might have seen them. They made a TV show about it. But that's only the nice stuff. The real ones are scary. People from your greatest nightmare. They come in the dead of night. Grab us. Take us someplace in the middle of the ocean. We think we will die there. We are sure that these sadistic men will kill us someday. They always say they will. They almost did more times then either of us are willing to remember.

We're ten year old twins. We invent things you couldn't even comprehend without years of study.

We wish we were normal boys.

This is our story.

* * *

I thought the I, Robot thing fit this story. I don't know why. Anyway, it's time we heard from the tweebs. If you want to know more about them, you have to review. 


	2. Our Rocket

**Don't own Kim. Or the twins. Or anybody.**

"You're sure that this thing will work and not, like, blow me up?" I asked tentatively. It's not that I didn't have complete faith in our abilities as inventors, it's just that my brother sometimes field tested before all the bugs are worked out. Unfortunately, I know this from experience.

"Of course!" Jim yelled exuberantly, then, seeing my look of not-quite-believing-him, he added. "You'll be fine, would I ever let anything happen to you?"

I smiled and let him help me into the complicated straps of the rocket. No, this wasn't just any rocket, (like _that'd _be any fun.) This rocket would let the wearer get to his destination. By going at 140 miles per hour.

"Okay, you're all set." Jim said, giving me the thumbs up. He backed away and picked up a remote control. "Ready?" I nodded. "Five...four..." I closed my eyes. "Three..." I started having second thoughts. "Two..." I really hoped this thing wouldn't explode.

"ONE."

The feeling was incredible. I was going faster then I ever imagined I could go. I was going high...higher. I felt myself tilting, preparing to go forward.

Then I heard it, a small sound near my left ear. It sounded like-

"Jim!" I screamed. "Jim, take me down! The straps are breaking!" I hoped he heard me. And if he didn't, I hoped for a soft landing.

He heard me. The rocket was going lower, circling the house. I was ten feet off the ground when the strap broke all the way off.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I toppled towards the earth. However fast I was going before was nothing compared to how fast I was going now. In less then half a second, I was on the ground, spitting dirt out of my mouth and groaning in pain.

"Tim!"

Jim was kneeling beside me, a look of deep worry written plainly on his face. "Gosh, Tim, are you alright? It's a good this you landed here, mom just planted these. That's why the dirt's so soft. I'm sorry the straps didn't hold."

His look of remorse was so sincere that I wanted to laugh out loud and would have if I hadn't known how badly it would hurt. "That's alright, Jim. I'm not all that hurt." I looked at the rocket several yards away, a smoldering heap of metal. "Rocket's gone, though."

Jim nodded. "We'll make another one."

"Only next time." I said, looking my brother straight in the eye. "You're testing it."

* * *

I figure they mine as well have some fun before I put them to work. Anyway, tell me if youliked it. Or hated it. It doesn't matter. 


	3. Our Other Rocket

**Don't own it. Nope.**

"That's not going to work."

Tim looked at me when I said that. And threw down the tools he had been working with for the past hour. "And you know this how?" he asked. I swear I could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"You didn't build the outer shell right. As soon as this thing gets into the air it'll get to hot, causing the wires inside it to explode." I tried to stay calm when I said it, but couldn't quite keep my anger under control. Why did he always have to question me? I made the rockets just as well as he did.

"It'll work." Tim assured me before turning around.

"No, it won't." I muttered under my breath.

Tim whipped around, "Yes, it will."

"It won't."

"It will!"

"It won't!"

The words had barely gotten out of my mouth when Tim flew at me, knocking the wind out of my lungs and toppling both of us over. We rolled around on the floor of the workshop, ripping at each other's hair, scratching each other, and laughing our heads off.

Tim had me pinned on the cold cement when mother walked in. "Boys, dad and I are going out. Kimmie's gone. Be good." She looked us straight in the eye when she said that. "I mean it. No using the oven or toaster or stove in your experiments. And keep out of my makeup. It doesn't explode."

She left after she said that, and Tim got off of me. "It will." He said one final time.

I shrugged. "It might, if you let me help."

Tim moved over and let me get a good look at the rocket. Rockets are our thing. We build them like other kids our age build forts out of Legos. In like an addiction.

We worked together for a half hour before It happened.

"Don't poke me, Jim, I can't concentrate." Tim said, frustrated.

"I didn't poke you." I answered, not really paying attention. This shell had to have the exact right formula, and I almost had it.

"No, but I did." A low voice came from the shadows. We about faced at the same time, still holding our respective tools and looking through the shadows of the garage for the voice.

A second later, I was picked up roughly. I heard a small noise from beside me and knew that Tim, too, had been lifted.

Then somebody hit me over the head, and I knew nothing else.

* * *

**Cool. Kidnapped?**

Mike, I swear I won't tell you what I'm going to write anymore.

**It's not like they didn't know it anyway. Review!**


	4. Our Old Friend

**I don't own it.**

I opened his eyes, then quickly shut them again. "Go away." I whispered quietly. I didn't want this to be real, I wanted to open my eyes and wake up in my own room, in the bunk bed I shared with Jim. I wanted to be home.

"Tim? Tim, wake up!" a soft shake at my side and I looked up into the frightened face of my twin.

"Hey Jim, you know where the exit is?" I mumbled, pulling myself up.

"I don't even know where we are!" Jim complained, trying to hide his anxiety.

I took in our real surroundings. We were locked in a storage closet of some sort, made entirely out of steel. There was a vent on the ceiling ten feet above their heads, to make sure that we didn't suffocate, probably.

"Well, you figure out a way out of here yet?" I asked, scratching my head. I was relieved when I saw the knowing smile on Jim's face; it meant that he had already come up with an idea.

"So tell me!" I demanded, wanting to get out of this terrible prison and go find some aspirin. My head was pounding like no tomorrow, and I was in no mood for games.

Jim put his hand into his jean pocket and drew out a pocketknife. I was uncertain about this plan now. "Err...Jim? I don't think a pocketknife will saw through these walls."

Jim smiled and opened the tool, revealing a small laser powerful enough to saw through titanium. "Who says it's a knife?"

Three hours later, after we both had taken turns sawing though their prison's doors, we were ready to open the door. "Pull off your shirt and wrap it around your hands." Jim instructed quietly. "Otherwise the heat will burn your skin right off." I nodded and after we both had our makeshift gloves on, we pushed against the hot metal as hard as we could, ignoring the pain that had started to creep up my arms.

With a last tremendous push, a hole appeared in the wall and we both fell through, blowing on their burnt hands.

"Well well, what have we here?"

I looked up and gulped. It was our old foe, Rival, and he was as angry as ever.

I could tell by the way Rival smiled at them that it was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Reviews are nice, you know.


	5. Our Pain

**i own it not**

I groaned when I felt my back touch the floor. I couldn't believe I could still _feel_ my back after all that had happened. I closed my eyes briefly, trying desperately to shut out the pain.

"Jim? Is t-that you?" a small voice from within the depths of the small room startled me, but there was no mistaking that voice. It was a mimic of my own. I was so relieved that Tim was well enough to talk! I moved blindly in the direction of the voice, my eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Tim!" I bumped into him. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his body. I realized that both of us were still shaking from our ordeal. I couldn't imagine we'd ever **stop** shaking. I was in so much pain, it was terrifying me. Having no control over my own body was the scariest thing in the word. The only thing that kept my eyes open was the thought of Tim, being hurt in the dark.

That was enough to keep me awake.

"So c-cold." Tim's voice was small and thin, barely a whisper. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, trying to figure out whether it was the room that was cold or what had happened to us.

Unbidden, a thought came to my mind. A memory of what had happened only a couple hours earlier. A man, in a room. Laughing as he sent my body into more pain then I had thought was possible. I remember screaming. I remember him responding that it was my own family's fault that I had to go through this.

I remember almost believing him.

Tim must have felt my shiver, because he asked, "W-what is i-it?"

The stuttering was getting worse. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I became that way too. Still, I answered. "Just thinking about what happened before."

"D-don't." Tim said immediately. More stuttering.

"It's just-do you think it's b-because of Kim that we're h-here?" I had tried not to stutter, but couldn't help it. Every word sent spikes of pain up my spine.

Tim was silent for a moment, and I was afraid he had fallen asleep. When you are this bad off, falling asleep can be deadly. Just when I was about to shake him, he answered me. "It's w-what she d-does."

I sensed a "but" in there. I waited for him to finish.

"B-but I wish s-she didn't h-have to d-do it."

* * *

You like it? I'm not telling what happened to the twins. Maybe i will. if you ask. If not, It'll be a deleated scene at the end of the story. Maybe.

This is confusing. Just reveiw.


	6. Our Sentance

**I don't own it, kay?**

I woke up, feeling nothing but pain and coldness. It engulfed me completely. Absolutely. I shivered; glad to have Tim lying right next to me. For now, he was the only source of warmth I had. I shivered, thinking about the night before. This small movement woke Tim, and he sat up, a hiss coming through his lips.

"It's so c-cold, J-Jim. Why is it s-so cold?" His stuttering was still there, and I suspected mine was, too. I lifted my head carefully and looked around, ignoring the pain that pounded against my skull.

"I t-think we're in a r-refrigera-ator." My teeth chattered when I said that and I subconsciously ran my hands over my arms, momentarily forgetting the many cuts and scratches that had been embedded there the previous evening.

Tim saw me trying to warm myself up and drew me close to him in a furious embrace. We sat there, shivering on the floor of Rival's refrigerator, knowing that hypothermia, if we hadn't already gotten it, was on its way. There was complete silence except for when one of us would go into a mighty coughing fit that stung of lungs and burned our throat. We didn't talk. We didn't move. We were totally and completely exhausted. We were vulnerable.

And we both knew it.

Suddenly, a voice filled the room, breaking into out thoughts. "How sweet. Look guys, two little boys freezing to death in our very own refrigerator." There were voices in the background, laughing at our expense. I could feel Tim shaking from anger and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I think a day or two of sitting in there should do it." Rival's voice was sickeningly sweet.

"What d-do you want w-with us, R-Rival?"

That was the stupid part. I looked up at Tim and saw his eyes smoldering. His chin stuck out in an act of defiance, but he was still shaking.

More laughter. "You must be more dim-witted then I thought. Don't you know that the secrets of the unknown are often much worse then reality?" With this, the voice disappeared, leaving us in silence.

I turned on Tim, ready to admonish him for his outburst. One look at his face, though, and I was nearly in tears.

Tim looked as if he had been defeated. Never before had I ever seen my brother like this, and it scared me. "Don't w-worry. Kim and R-Ron will c-come. I bet t-their on their w-way r-right now."

He didn't say anything, just rubbed his hands together. I pressed my body harder against his, hoping to warm him up. To warm us both up. I was thinking about one thing that Rival said, and realized he was right.

Because we were just kids. Two twelve-year-old kids who were in way over their heads in a situation they couldn't control.

Kids weren't supposed to worry about this kind of stuff.

Kids weren't supposed to be left to freeze to death.

* * *

So...yeah, review. 


	7. My Pain

**Don't own nothing.**

I woke up, realizing that my entire body was shaking. Then I realized another, much more important fact.

I couldn't find Jim.

_God, no. They wouldn't sink that low. _I thought, looking anxiously around the refrigerator. In my heart, though, I knew that they would. Rival would do anything he could to stop Kim, and if he killed one of us, maybe-

_Don't think that way, Tim. _I forced my thoughts to stray away from Jim to my-to my ringing jeans.

I looked down at a patch on my jeans which had turned into a video screen. I choked when I saw who it was.

"W-Wade?" I choked, looking at my sister's good friend.

"Jim?" I shook my head at the name. "N-no. W-Wade, they took J-Jim. He's g-gone." I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. The tears felt like ice.

"We'll find him, don't worry. Your sister's on her way. She should be there in-" Wade checked some printouts from his computer. "She should be there in three hours, forty-eight minutes."

I sighed and looked down. I didn't want Wade to see me cry.

"Hey, are you alright?" I snorted at Wade's words. For a super genius, Wade was really dumb sometimes. I looked at my hands, which were shaking involuntarily.

"I'm c-covered in bruises. My arm i-is b-broken, and I'm in s-stage two hy-hypothermia. Hey, W-Wade, can y-you get through t-to Jim? H-He's probably w-worse off t-then I am." I tried to ignore the spasms of pain coming from every part of my body.

Wade shook his head sadly. "Sorry, I only installed one radio. You two are always-" The signal was broken off and the patch was covered in static.

Uh-Oh. That was bad.

I cringed when I heard Rival's voice through the intercom. "You know what we do to people who plan escape?"

I didn't say anything. Rival would tell me in about two seconds anyway.

"We do nothing to them." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But you know what we do to the brothers of people who try to escape?"

Mortal fear now. _Not Jim. _I pleaded. _Please, no, not Jim._

"Nothing good." Rival was still talking. "Nothing good."

* * *

Yeah, so, there you have it. Review? 


	8. My Mind

**I own nothing.**

I couldn't help being a little grateful. At least it wasn't cold anymore, but a couple of my fingers wouldn't bend anymore. Hopefully, Mom would be able to fix that.

Mom.

It was amazing how quickly my mother popped into my head whenever I had an injury. I hadn't thought I had any tears left to shed, apparently I was wrong. I blinked my eyes, desperately trying to fight the tears that swelled from my eyes. I couldn't think about mom. I thought about something else.

Tim. _No, don't think about him either._ I didn't want to know what was happening to my brother.

_Yes, you do._

I'm not very good at lying to myself.

Truth? I'd give **anything** to know where Tim was. To be with him, even if it was just to die together. I'm not afraid of dying, not anymore. I'm afraid of Tim dying first.

I had woken an hour ago, dizzy from the effects of some drug, and I couldn't find Tim. "At least nobody _else _is here." I muttered quietly, and it was a small pleasure to find that my stutter was gone.

The door opened. Rival himself stepped in. "You and your brother have caused me more trouble then your worth." He nodded at a man who had been standing in his shadows. The man crossed over to me and lifted me up to a standing position by my hair. I yelled at Rival through my tears.

"Where's Tim?" I shouted, struggling uselessly against the thick arms of the man who held me.

"He's fine. For now." Rival's face was twisted in a smirk. He was loving this. I just knew he was. "But you shouldn't be worrying about him." He nodded to the guard, who pulled me by the arm towards the door. My attempts to get loose had no effect on this massive man.

"You should be worrying about yourself!" Rival's voice echoed throughout the hall and was instantly cut off when the doors to my new cell shut.

I was dragged to a chair. A chair with four metal restraints. The man strapped me to the chair. I'm sure my squirming made me look like a fish out of water, but at that very moment, I didn't care much about appearances.

The man was coming towards me, a smile on his face. His hands were clenched in loose fists.

I looked away, hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much as I thought it would, and praying that Tim hadn't already gone through this.

* * *

Reviews are nice. They really are. 


	9. Our Sister

**Hey, I own nothing.**

I guess I had slipped into sleep, because the next thing I knew, Kim and Ron were there, standing over me. "Tim?" Kim whispered, kneeling down beside me and holding my hand in hers. I almost jumped from the heat. She was so warm!

Kim nodded to Ron, and he scooped me up. For a string-bean guy, Ron was pretty strong. I nestled my head on his shoulder, too tired to think about the fact that I couldn't move or Rival or Jim.

Jim.

"K-Kim." I called out weakly. Even that small cry was enough to stop Kim in her tracks.

"What, Tim?" she asked hurriedly. I could see her casting dark looks over her shoulder. This will have to be quick.

"Jim." I managed to croak. I suddenly felt tired. So tired. I curled up again on Ron's arms, feeling nothing.

"KP, we have to stop. He's dead weight." Ron set me down next to a pillar. He draped his sweatshirt over me and ruffled my hair-like an older brother. Next, he set Rufus down next to me. "You protect him, 'kay, Rufus?"

Rufus nodded vigorously, scrambling up onto my shoulder. I barely felt him, I hugged the sweatshirt tight around me and drifted back into sleep. The last thing I heard was the pounding of Kim and Ron's shoes as they went further and further away.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

I didn't want to leave Tim there, not like that, but what choices did I have? I needed Ron, and Tim would have become a liability.

Great, I'm thinking of my brother as a liability.

_Focus._ I told myself. I needed to find Jim. Now. Who knew what Rival would do to him? I remembered the brief description of Rival that Wade had given me on the ride here. He was a small-time crook that had decided to steal the Crown Jewels. I had arrested him three years ago, and know he wanted revenge.

With my brothers.

Raw anger flowed through me. I had seen Tim; he will probably have permanent nerve damage in his fingers and toes from the frostbite he undoubtedly got in that freezer. Jim wasn't likely to be in any better condition.

Then I heard the laugh. A low, soft hiss that turned into a full-out roar. "Tsk, tsk, Kim. You didn't think I'm that easy, did you? I've gotten better over the years."

"Show yourself, Rival!" I demanded, but almost before the words were out of my mouth, I saw Ron fall to my left. "Ron!" I screamed.

Then I fell, too.

* * *

Review? 


	10. My Brother

**Own it not**

Ron and I fell pretty far. We ended up in a pit filled with water. How original. But it wasn't this that was bothering me. It was Tim. God, how could anybody do that to a little kid? It made me sick.

"Kim? Got a plan?" Ron's voice came from behind me and I turned around to find him treading water, looking at me with pity.

"Yeah." I said. It was the way we always got out of pits. I reached into my-my backpack was gone.

It had just vanished. Poof. Now you see it, now you don't. "Ron!" I was frantic now, losing energy. I hadn't slept for God-knows how long. "Ron, see if you can find the backpack!"

Ron might not look like much, but he's a great swimmer. He dived down to the bottom and stayed there for an impossibly long time. I started to get worried after a minute and looked around the enclosed space wildly.

A minute and a half.

Two minutes.

Finally, a familiar head broke the surface of the water, gulping air. Ron smiled at me and handed me the backpack. "Your luggage, _mon ami_?

I took it from him and aimed high. Just as I was about to let the end out, a familiar ring sounded. I reached into my pocket, "Go, Wade."

"Kim, don't use your hairdryer." Great. "I tried some new extensions for it and since it got wet-" I don't want to know how he knew that. "The string will break if too much weight is put on it."

I frowned, how was I supposed to get out of here without my hairdryer. "What if I went up, then Ron came up?" Wade shrugged, so I took that as an okay. "One more thing, where's Jim?"

Wade shifted uncomfortably. "Give me a couple seconds." He tapped eight or nine keys on the keyboard. "In another storage room, about thirteen hundred feet from the top of the pit. Left, straight, right." The directions to get there.

"You rock Wade." I put the Kimmunicator in my pocket. "I'll go first. You come up right behind me." Ron nodded. I pulled the trigger and watched as the familiar black wire shot out. I gave Ron a sad smile before letting it pull me to the top of the cavern. I tossed the object back down to Ron, waited for him, then the two of us started off to find my brother.

Have you ever noticed that the lairs of villains are all basically the same? The hallways are all identical, they're always in the middle of the ocean of on top of a waterfall or at the bottom of the ocean, and they all have an uncanny resemblance to Dr. No's lair. Huh.

Ron and I rounded the last corner. We flew into the room. I didn't care if all the villains in the world were there; I needed to get Jim.

There wasn't anybody in the room. It was empty except for a few boxes in the corner. Ron and I made our may over to the boxes. About halfway across the room, I heard a soft moaning. Somebody was behind those things.

I was right. Lying bound and gagged on a crude mattress was Jim. He had bruises all over, his eyes were shut tight, and the only sign that he was alive was the soft moaning.

What did I get my brothers into?

* * *

Reviews help. 


	11. My Friend's Brothers

**I own it not.**

I picked up Jim quickly, he fought for a few seconds before giving in, sobbing. "Shh... it's me," I tried to reassure him, my throat closing up. Rival was going to pay for what had happened to both my brothers.

I handed Jim carefully to Ron. "Take him," I instructed, "And Tim and get out of here. If I'm not back in three hours, then you can send the Coast Guard." A flickering smile played around his lips before he turned. "And Ron-" I tossed him the Kimunicator. "You might need it."

**Ron's POV**

I can't blame Kim for wanting to go after Rival, but without any backup, not even Wade, well, it was just stupid. I wish I could be there for her. Jim moaned in my arms and I remembered him and Tim. Whoever could do this to two kids belonged in a mental institution.

I got to the spot where we'd left Tim. Thank God he was still there! Rufus jumped into my pocket immediately. I picked up the now-unconscious Tim. Believe me, I know that two ten-year-olds were kind of heavy, but you got to trust me.

I got out of that place in two minutes flat.

I deposited the twins on the sandy beach (what is it with villains and beaches?) and took out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, the guys are pretty bad off. We need a helicopter ASAP."

Wade was all business. "One should be there in three minutes, eighteen seconds." He started typing furiously on his computer. "Ron, angle me towards the twins." I did as I was told and a few seconds later, some graphs came up on the screen.

I saw Wade frown. He was the same age as the twins, after all. "This is bad. Both of them have innumerable small fractures, and at least three major breaks. Tim has bad frostbite, and Jim-" he cut off, sighing.

"Jim's organs are doing something funky. And both their blood pressures are way up, same with their heart rates."

I frowned. Even I (who almost flunked Biology) knew that that meant they needed a hospital.

I looked up when I heard the sound of a helicopter. It landed feet away from me. Two stretchers were taken out, and no less then eight paramedics came out. I wanted to stay with the twins, to make sure that they would pull through, but Kim-well, I had other priorities.

I went up to the guy who seemed to be in charge. "Listen, when you get back to mainland, can you contact Dr. Possible? She'll be really worried about these two."

The man nodded, "Whatever you say, son.-" I didn't wait to hear the rest. I ran back into the building. To Kim.

* * *

You like? 


	12. Gone

**I own nothing**

And Kim beat bad-guy butt without me. No big surprise there. But as soon as I ran into her (literally, unfortunately) in the halls of the enormous building, her face turned pale.

"Are they...I mean, they aren't..." I felt sympathy for Kim, I really did; she could barely string two words together.

"They're alive, but they're pretty bad off, Kim. They were taken to a hospital on mainland." Kim grabbed my arm and raced for the exit, nearly slipping into our pit in her hurry. "Call in a ride!" she ordered.

I remembered that I was the one with the Kimmunicator. "Oh! Okay." I pushed a button and almost instantly, the familiar brown face of Wade appeared. "We need a ride to mainland. Scat." Wade nodded, "Already got one."

Half and hour after we'd escaped from the building, a helicopter almost identical to the one that had picked up Jim and Tim headed our way.

The journey to mainland was quiet. I glanced at Kim, who was usually talking about _something_ and saw that she was lost in her fears. I had no idea what this must mean to her, having her little brothers in such obvious pain. It would tear me apart.

In fact, it was tearing me apart. Jim and Tim were like my own brothers-they were smart, and quick, and always laughing.

They weren't laughing now.

"This sucks," a small voice squeaked from the depths of my pocket. I looked down at Rufus, who looked sad, staring out the window. "Yeah, Rufus." I agreed. "It does suck."

The hospital was loud and full of activity. Everywhere you looked, there were doctors, nurses, and patients. The smell of disinfectant hung heavily in the air. Kim went to the front desk to find out where her brothers were.

"Jim's in surgery." She said quietly, sitting next to me. "My baby brother is in surgery, and they don't even know if he's going to come out of it alive." I hugged her, wishing I could just hug away the pain. "Tim's in a special room somewhere. They're trying to bring his temperature back up to normal."

Suddenly, her calm demenior vanished and I found myself becoming her pillow. Kim was crying into my shoulder, her entire body shuddering with sobs. "Mom and Dad aren't even here yet, and they won't be here for another couple hours!"

I held Kim as tightly as I could, smoothing her hair out and whispering words to her. I didn't even know what I said, I just knew I had to keep talking. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Watch, two weeks from now they'll be building rockets and you'll be yelling at them for using your makeup to make bombs."

Kim laughed, a strangled laugh of somebody who couldn't stop crying. Then, she hiccupped. I smiled at her, "You know, hiccups bring good luck."

I got punched on the arm for saying that.

**Thirteen hours later**

I watched from the background as the Possible family (well, most of it) took turns hugging Tim. He was the first of the twins who had recuperated enough for visitors. Jim was out of surgery, and was expected to make a full recovery.

Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possible left the room after their hellos, which had lasted nearly twenty minutes. I could see on their faces that they didn't want to leave, but they knew there were some things better left untouched. Like how their sons had gotten so close to death.

The first words out of Tim's mouth after his parent left were, "Is Jim okay? Where is he? Can I see him?"

Kim smoothed out his hair, and I could tell she was beyond ecstatic that her "baby brother" was okay. "Yes. Out of surgery. And not yet, to answer your questions in order."

So Jim moved onto the next order of business. "Did you defeat Rival?"

I jumped in. "Of course she did. He'll be rotting in jail. Twenty to life."

Kim gave me a look. "That's murder, Bozo. But yeah, he'll be there for a while."

Jim looked pleased. "Good. Because after what he did to us, if you hadn't already gotten to him, he would have had to watch out for me!"

I seriously doubted that, but I didn't say anything. I just smiled. My best friend's life was turned back right-side-up. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Just the Epilouge left, so you better review! 


	13. Epilouge

**I own it not**

It took a little more then two weeks for both Jim and Tim to be pronounced fit for going back home. But eventually, both brothers were tormenting Kim again. They were closer then ever, their already powerful relationship even stronger after the days they spent captive in Rival's hideout.

Kim tried not to snap at her brothers as much, and made sure that they stayed out of her dealings with villains.

Rival was sentenced to twenty eight years in prison, with no chance of parole until at least twenty five years have been served.

Ron went back to doing what he did best-bashing monsters and vampires. On video games.

* * *

Had to add that. 


End file.
